


Personal Bitch

by cueonego



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Coercion, sexual favors, workplace harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueonego/pseuds/cueonego
Summary: Johnny Lawrence gets hired to work at Daniel’s dealership.Daniel LaRusso is a vengeful bastard who’s hell bent on making Johnny’s life miserable.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 39
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on Tumblr by [phantomcomet](https://phantomcomet.tumblr.com/post/643130637784612864) about Johnny getting a job at Daniel’s dealership. And I realize now that their tags were about Johnny developing feelings for Daniel as they worked together on cars, but I went down this _disgusting_ rabbit hole of Johnny walking into Daniel’s dealership to fix his car, and Daniel hiring Johnny Lawrence as a REVENGE before he could go on and open a karate dojo.
> 
> Whew. I apologize in advance because Daniel is a Vengeful, Morally Repugnant Bastard in this fic. Proceed at your own risk.

It had been months since Daniel let Johnny Lawrence work at his dealership.

The way that man walked into his place of business, it was clear that he needed a stable work to get himself out of the rut he was in. So he offered to fix Johnny’s car for free, pretending that he was doing this for old times sake, telling him that this was not out of pity.

But it was totally a power move he pulled on purpose; it was most definitely not a charity out of the pureness of his heart. _Yeah_ , he wanted to rub it into Johnny’s face that the tiny kid he bullied throughout highschool made something of himself, while he was pissing his pants and getting drunk off of cheap beer.

So he took him in, just to show Johnny how the tables have turned since 1984.

To be honest, Johnny didn’t really have any employable skills. He was apparently a shitty contractor, never following the directions and calling his customers a bitch. Figures, skipping school and getting drunk and high with his friends could only get him so far.

Clearly, he couldn’t keep him with the mechanics, because he didn’t know a thing about fixing cars. What man doesn’t love cars? he asked, but it was clear that he only loved cars on a superficial level.

He couldn’t keep him on the sales floor either, dressed in his cheap suit and shitty shoes. He would be sticking out like a sore thumb, and looking haggard like that, he would have driven the customers out.

So what was left?

 _Oh, yeah_. Johnny was his personal bitch. Daniel loved keeping him here, ordering him around and berating him whenever he got something wrong. Even the tiniest thing, he made sure to point out and humiliate him for it. Of course, he kept his pay _so_ good that he couldn’t just walk out of this job. It was the best thing Johnny had in his shitty life.

Daniel was reveling all day and night, seeing his nemesis shooting angry glances at him but unable to say anything back, and going back to fetching him another cup of coffee. _Fuck_ , this was it. This was what he was waiting for his entire life.

He made sure to give him the most humiliating outfit to wear too. A polo shirt with his name and ‘personal assistant’ monogrammed under it, a size too small that he was looking absolutely ripe for objectification. _God_ , people were definitely ogling at him, including Daniel. The man did have a nice body to look at, after all.

Only if he could fuck him to _really_ show him where his place was.

* * *

Daniel LaRusso was his boss.

He should have never taken the job, but fuck, he was desperate for some cash to make it to his next month’s rent. So he ended up taking the job, not knowing how long he was going to have to stick with it.

And yeah, every single day was absolute hell. He tried to slack on his job and make dumb mistakes that should have pissed LaRusso off, but he simply bitched at him, and never went so far as to fire him. He just _knew_ that LaRusso was having fun riding his ass at this point.

The way LaRusso sat in his chair with his legs parted wide while he knelt down under his desk to pick up the box of spilled paperclips, it felt like he was telling him where his place was.

The way LaRusso slapped his ass, grabbed at him, and stood so close behind him to whisper his orders that he could feel the front of his pants on his ass, it felt like—if he didn’t know better, he was going to say that LaRusso was being a cocktease.

Actually, LaRusso _had been_ a cocktease ever since the day they met back in highschool. This twerp gained a _lot_ of confidence since then and was now on the offensive, _aggressively_ and relentlessly. If it was his way of getting him to regret the bullying, then yeah, he would say that he now understood how LaRusso felt.

The worst part was that the stupid fucker looked _good_ while doing all this. Him and his stupid shiny suit and his Audi. It was humiliating to come into work in his worn out Pontiac, the red so faded that it drew everyone’s eyes towards him when he came into the lot.

Fuck, only if LaRusso would just fuck him and get over with it.

* * *

Just like any other day, Daniel slapped Johnny’s ass as he sent him out from his office on some stupid errand.

“Asshole,” Johnny muttered under his breath.

“What did you just say, Johnny boy?”

“Nothing, I’ll go get your damn papers.”

“No,” Daniel said, slamming the door closed from behind him. “What did you say?”

“Jesus, stop busting my ass over stupid shit like this LaRusso. I know you’re having _so_ much fun with this shit, but haven’t you had enough of it?” he said, looking absolutely dejected and tired of him. “You’re the most petty and vengeful bitch I’ve ever met, man.”

“Do you want to say that again, Johnny?” Daniel said, raising his brows and folding his arms in front of him.

“Yeah, you’re a bitch, LaRusso,” Johnny lashed out, throwing his hilarious neon visor that Daniel gave him to wear.

“Why don’t you quit your job then?” Daniel asked, knowing how it will piss him off further. “It will add to your failure of a resume. Actually, I could just drop you, just like this,” Daniel said, snapping his fingers at his face. “I can make sure you can’t even get a severance package.”

“Fuck, _fine_. I’m sorry. Shit, man,” Johnny apologized, picking his visor up and grabbing onto the doorknob to leave his office.

But Daniel blocked his escape, locking the door and slamming Johnny on the wall beside the door. “I don’t think you’re sorry enough, Johnny.”

“Fuck, what now? You’re gonna beat me up?”

“No.” Daniel frowned, like he was disgusted by Johnny’s suggestion. “Nothing vulgar like that.”

He drove Johnny further into the wall before he moved away, just to pull on the blinds to get them some much needed privacy.

“Wha— you’re making me do sexual favors for you? What the fuck, LaRusso?”

“Oh come on, I know you picked on me because you wanted to fuck me in highschool. Didn’t you?”

“LaRusso, come on. It’s been _years_.”

“Kneel, Johnny.”

“Suck my dick, LaRusso,” Johnny said, shoving him back.

Daniel scoffed. Johnny Lawrence still thought he had the upper ground. He couldn’t decide if it was stupidity, or a simple case overblown confidence.

“Really, Johnny? Because I thought I said _you_ were going to suck _my_ dick,” he said, pushing him back into the wall and pressing in closer.

“LaRusso,” Johnny said, turning his head away from him. “I could tell people—“

“—tell them what? That you were forced to suck my cock? Yeah, like they’d believe you, a man bigger than me, being forced to suck my cock? That’s laughable, Johnny,” Daniel said derisively, mocking his response.

Daniel knew Johnny would agree with him. The picture was all wrong: an upstanding citizen with a respectable dealership, forcing one of his employees to do sexual favors for him. And the employee being Johnny Lawrence, a man with prior records that Daniel hired to serve the community and give hope to struggling citizens.

“Jesus fuck, you’re contemptible LaRusso,” Johnny sighed out. “ _Fine_. You want me to suck your cock? Promise that you’re going to quit busting my chops after it.”

“I’m going to have to see how you perform before I can agree to that, Johnny. After all, we care a lot about performance and talents here at LaRusso Auto.”

Daniel could see Johnny’s eyes screaming ‘fuck you’ back at him, but Johnny was sliding down the wall and falling onto his knees in front of him. _God_ , it was such a sight.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, Johnny.” Daniel grinned, undoing his belt and pulling his slacks open.

He took his cock out, already hard and ready to humiliate Johnny Lawrence, and gave it a few cursory strokes in front of his face. Johnny was pressing his eyes shut, his head falling down in shame.

“Open your mouth,” Daniel ordered, pulling on Johnny’s hair and shaking it back up. “And open your eyes, Johnny.”

Johnny opened his eyes and glared at him, but his mouth was pursed shut. No matter, Daniel pressed his cock onto his lips and rubbed it all over his mouth, until Johnny finally caved in and opened his mouth.

“There we go, wasn’t so hard, was it?” he gloated, shoving his cock further into Johnny’s mouth. “Yeah, Johnny. Keep it up just like that and you may keep your job after all.”

Johnny kept his glare fixed on Daniel, but the anger in his eyes only served to fuel his enjoyment further. God, Daniel was having so much fun with this, not because Johnny was good at sucking cock, but because he was utterly humiliating him.

He held onto Johnny’s face, not caring whether his grip was uncomfortable for Johnny or not. He pulled his face down onto his cock as he thrusted his hips deeper in, hitting the back of Johnny’s throat over and over until Johnny’s frantic hands came up to paw at his legs.

“You can take it, Johnny. Stop bitching and take it,” Daniel muttered, lifting one of his hands from his head to sweep away Johnny’s hands. “And put your heart to it, you slackjaw.”

Johnny’s eyes were beginning to redden along the bottom, tears forming around his eyes from his cock hitting the back of his throat. It was a magnificent sight, and Johnny was resigning from resisting any further; his hands were neatly placed on his knees, gripping onto them as he continued to take his cock.

Daniel wanted to make it last, but seeing own cock disappear into Johnny Lawrence’s mouth over and over, the mouth on that crushed face, shit, it was just too good.

“You better take my come too, Johnny. We always make sure to finish our job fully here, never half-ass anything,” he said, panting as he was nearing his climax.

And Johnny did. He wasn’t sure if it was out of pure spite or the fact that he wanted to get over with this, but Johnny brought his hands up to Daniel’s thigh, gripping onto it and driving his head down on his cock. Johnny Lawrence was sucking his cock on his own volition, and that was all Daniel needed.

“Fu—fuck Johnny, that’s right, take it all in—“ Daniel gasped, his hips moving faster and faster until his balls were clenching down, and he was coming inside his mouth. He held his head there until his cock grew softer, and pulled his head back by his hair as his finishing touch.

Johnny coughed, but he didn’t say anything back, or couldn’t say anything back, stumbling up only when Daniel backed off to zip his slacks shut. Fuck, this was way better than defeating him on their last All Valley Tournament together.

“See what you can do if you put your heart into it, huh?” Daniel teased him, thumbing over his lips and straightening Johnny’s shirt out.

He unlocked the door and showed him out, gripping onto his shoulders and whispering into his ears from his back. “I’m gonna fuck you in your ass next time, Johnny. So keep up your work if you don’t want that to happen.”

Johnny glared at him quietly, but Daniel smirked at him as he watched him slip out of his office.

He was going to fuck him whether he was doing his job or not. He deserved it, after all.


	2. “He needs this”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaRusso is drunk with power, Johnny is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be a one-shot. Now it’s not anymore 😅

Taking LaRusso’s cock felt good.

Obviously not because he was dying to suck his cock, but it felt like the right thing to do.

* * *

  
Johnny practically bolted out of the dealership as soon as he left LaRusso’s office. He might have stumbled into a few of the customers, but shit, he had to get out.

He leaned against the wall on one of the side buildings, secluded from the traffic of customers and employees alike. He let himself fall onto the ground, crouched against the wall while he rubbed at his face to fucking shake himself out of it.

Back in high school, it used to be _hilarious_ to see the little twerp get angry at some practical joke he pulled on him. But now, LaRusso wasn’t getting angry and jumping at him for a brawl; it would have been easier to deal with, but no, LaRusso was set out for a proper fucking _revenge_.

He didn’t realize his warm brown eyes could take on a color so cold. _Jesus_ , those eyes. It was haunting him that the ice cold gaze could burn so hot, fueled by years of anger and resentment.

The fact that he held onto all this for this long, man.

Maybe he _was_ the villain of the story.

Maybe the world was trying to tell him something by leading him straight to LaRusso Auto.

Seeing how LaRusso grew up to become a car dealership mogul of the valley, and how he grew up to become a mistake living in a shithole apartment in Reseda, it tracked. He was the fucking villain and this was his punishment.

If LaRusso wanted to fuck him up, then maybe it was his place to take it. Maybe he truly deserved it.

* * *

So Johnny didn’t quit his joke of a job, big deal.

LaRusso seemed better, less pissy after his damn blowjob, and honestly the pay was too good to let go.

Weeks went by, uneventfully.

* * *

Uneventfully at first, but apparently LaRusso wasn’t quite done yet.

He got the part where he wasn’t the employee of the month, but LaRusso was escalating to the point where being alone with him meant utter humiliation. This tiny twink was getting handsy _and_ ballsy with him.

LaRusso was shoving him against the walls—just like how he used to many years ago—but there was nothing he could do.

Could he have punched LaRusso?

Yeah, but if he had, he would have made the problem so much fucking worse.

It was paralyzing to feel utterly powerless.

Later that week, LaRusso fucked his mouth for the second time.

He had forgotten to get the pickles out from his lunch order.

* * *

Alright, so Johnny had to backtrack a little bit.

Just because he deserved it didn’t mean that he had to give LaRusso more excuses to fuck his mouth.

His solution? Notepads.

Johnny started to carry around a notepad like a dumbass secretary, so he could write everything LaRusso asked for down to the stupidest detail. It was not the most badass thing to do, but working here wasn’t the most badass thing to do either, so, moving on.

Long story short, Johnny had a good streak going. He was feeling accomplished, as accomplished he could be while running coffee shop errands, wiping down LaRusso’s desk, and doing everything in between.

The best part was when he had the notes to show LaRusso when he inevitably went back and changed his words to blame something on Johnny.

He could see that little twitch on LaRusso’s face as he let it slide. With his reputation, Johnny knew he wasn’t going to make a scene in front of everyone at the lunch meeting by arguing with him.

Hell yeah, LaRusso was growing more and more frustrated with him every week, but Johnny knew there was nothing LaRusso could do to touch him.

He realized it could be kinda badass to crush his opponent this way.

* * *

“Here at LaRusso Auto, we take these things _very_ seriously,” LaRusso said, clicking to advance the slides on his presentation. “Which is why we have partnered with an expert to give us a talk on workplace harassment, and what behavior is considered appropriate and what behavior is _not_ tolerated in these premises. Thank you, please, take it away.”

LaRusso passed the clicker on to the speaker, and settled down in his seat in the front of the room.

Johnny, of course, was standing in the back of the room with all available seats taken in this mandatory staff meeting.

He could see LaRusso nodding and throwing out the occasional ‘right’s and ‘absolutely’s as the speaker continued on, all the while glancing back at him with a smirk that only he could pick up.

During the Q&A session, Johnny thought about asking a pointed question to the presenter—something he had never done even in school—but he didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to himself. He was drawing enough already by being the only one standing, while wearing the ridiculous outfit.

Right after the meeting, LaRusso asked him to stay and help clean up the room. A few others straggled to pick up the loose handouts and empty coffee cups along with him and LaRusso, but once everyone else left the room, Johnny wasn’t going to stick around long in the private company of LaRusso.

“Johnny,” LaRusso called out from behind as he was reaching the door. “Do you know what I was thinking about the entire time?”

 _Great_.

Johnny stopped in his tracks and pressed his eyes shut. He knew the exact look LaRusso had on his face _just_ by the sound of his smug voice.

“All the things they told me not to do in that presentation, I was thinking about how it would feel to do them to you.”

 _Jesus_ , LaRusso.

He wrinkled his nose, knowing he shouldn’t react to it, but he was swinging around to face LaRusso already.

“Come on, what did I do wrong this time?” he asked, trying to stay collected so as not to provoke him any further.

None of that mattered; LaRusso didn’t seem to care about his tone or body language. He strode up to him and cornered him against the door, blocking it from opening with Johnny’s body.

By then, Johnny knew what was going to happen.

LaRusso silently flicked the lights off, pressing in closer into Johnny’s space to reach the switch, and threaded his arm under Johnny’s to lock the door. The room was dark, but with the blue lights glaring from the disconnected projector, LaRusso’s shit-eating face wasn’t going to leave him any time soon.

“That’s the thing Johnny, you haven’t done anything wrong yet today,” LaRusso said, cocking his head and smoothing out the collars on Johnny’s polo. “And it’s been a while since you made a mistake, actually.” His mouth turned up to a smile, but his eyes were telling a different story.

LaRusso closed the distance further and sized him up, his eyes flicking up and down his body as he bit on the corners of his lips. Whatever the fuck LaRusso was doing with himself, it was starting to get confusing for Johnny.

“Then what do you want this time, LaRusso?” he asked a little shakily, backed up flush against the door.

LaRusso squinted in amusement. “Consider this a reward, Johnny,” he told him, and lowered his hands down to the front of Johnny’s jeans to cup his junk.

Johnny flinched when he gripped onto the outline of his cock, but fuck, he was getting hard as LaRusso continued to stroke him through the fabric. LaRusso pushed their bodies closer and started to grind his hips on him, and if Johnny were to understand correctly, that was LaRusso’s cock burning hot against his thigh.

Jesus, this was different. Whatever the fuck this was, it was surreal. LaRusso continued to grind himself as he stared into his eyes, their faces barely apart, and he dared to say it was almost… _intimate_.

That was until he realized the true meaning behind the gaze.

At first, all Johnny could feel was the intensity of the gaze. But as LaRusso continued to bore a hole into his eyes, he realized he was pressuring him, daring him, on a mission to unravel him. He was waiting for Johnny’s restraint to snap to prove that he was indeed a bully.

Johnny pressed his eyes shut, because he wasn’t sure if he could take the soul-piercing gaze any longer. LaRusso was out to break him apart with just his eyes, and shit, he wasn’t sure if he could handle it.

In the darkness behind his closed eyes, he felt LaRusso pulling on his jeans and his dainty fucking fingers wrapping around his cock.

“Nice package,” LaRusso commented, twisting his grip over.

“Oh god, _Jesus_ , LaRusso,” was all Johnny could manage, with his hands pressed flat against the door. He was unable to move an inch, and his head bumped on the door as it fell backwards.

“You always did have a nice body to look at,” LaRusso purred, leaning in closer towards his exposed neck.

“LaRusso— What is th–what are you doing?”

“Shh, Johnny,” he whispered, continuing to stroke his cock, pulling on his own belt and slacks.

He held both of their cocks together and started to stroke them, thrusting his hips into his hand. Johnny’s eyes flew open, and the intensity of his eyes glaring up into his, the lips parted and panting, shit, what the fuck was happening, Johnny didn’t know.

LaRusso’s free hand reached out to push Johnny’s shoulder into the door. “Are you trying to impress me or frustrate me, Johnny?” LaRusso asked, his voice trembling along with his movements. “This entire fucking week, you were actually doing your job, and god, I just wanted to fuck you up so bad, but you wouldn’t give me a chance.”

“ _Shit_ , LaRusso,” he held himself back from groaning, knowing the entire company was behind the flimsy particleboard of a door away.

“Either way, I still own your ass.”

LaRusso squeezed his hands, the grip on his shoulder getting tighter and their cocks pressed closer into a tight heat. With a few more twists and thrusts, Johnny had no choice but to come in LaRusso’s hands.

“Couldn’t hold it in, huh?” LaRusso taunted, still moving his hips into the grip. “Always so impatient, striking first, coming first.”

Johnny’s cock was beginning to hurt from the overstimulation, but LaRusso was going steady, grinding himself in his hands slick from Johnny’s come.

“Fuck, Johnny—“ LaRusso uttered softly. His moan was something he had never imagined from him; it was low, husky, breathy, and grinding as he clutched onto him as he came.

Johnny was taking it all in, LaRusso’s hand on his shoulder, his rough breath, and their cocks still held together in his grip, when LaRusso’s voice drew his attention back.

“Oh look, you’ve made a mess all over yourself,” he said, unfurling his hand and wiping it clean on Johnny shirt.

Johnny winced, feeling the wet splotch on the front of his shirt, sticking onto his stomach as the wetness soaked past the fabric.

“If you were paying attention during the presentation,” LaRusso said, pulling his pants back, “you know what would happen if anyone found out about this, hmm?”

Johnny let his head fall down as he managed a nod. LaRusso scoffed and pushed him out to the side to open the door, paying no mind to the fact that his cock was still hanging out.

Before leaving the room, he held onto the door and turned to look at Johnny and the floor in succession.

“Oh, and clean up the mess before someone slips and falls, would you?”

And he was off to assume his role of the clean cut, honest salesman that everyone knew and loved.

* * *

_What the shitting fuck just happened?_

* * *

Unfortunately the days went on.

Johnny was fine with fetching food and drinks. Hell, he was fine with the ass grabbing and slapping. But the way LaRusso nitpicked about every little thing was starting to get on his nerves.

He was talking to him like he didn’t know how to do anything, like he was an incompetent loser who should be grateful for what he was providing.

It reminded him a lot of someone he’d rather forget.

He tried to hold his frustrations in as best as he could, he really did.

But today was the day he finally snapped.

“Look, LaRusso. That’s enough,” Johnny shot out, pushing him against the wall in his office.

LaRusso was pinned to the wall without any resistance; it almost felt like how it used to, except for the fact that LaRusso had a fucking smug smile on his face.

“I’m telling you. You can walk out if you don’t want this, Johnny,” he chuckled.

Johnny drove his fists into his shirt collars and banged him against the wall again.

“Look, this isn’t funny anymore, okay? Get over it, LaRusso. You’re—”

His head shot towards the knock on the door, which was opening without waiting for a response.

“Hey, Dan—“ Amanda stopped, looking up from the folder she had in her hands. “Um, what’s happening here?”

He let go and backed off, because fuck, he knew how it looked like. He was Johnny Lawrence the bully in this picture.

“Daniel,” she said carefully. “Can I talk to you outside for a sec?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure honey,” LaRusso said, pulling his shirt down and straightening it out. “We’ll sort this out, Johnny. Hang in here for a moment.”

LaRusso walked out of the office with a mousy, hurried gait, putting on his stupid act to sell the complete picture. Of course she bought it; she shot Johnny a dirty look before shutting the door behind her.

“What was that in there?” Her muffled voice cut through the door.

He could hear LaRusso’s response, also loud and clear as if he wanted him to hear it. “It’s nothing. Just some misunderstanding, really.”

“He had you by the collars against the wall, Daniel. That’s not nothing.”

“Amanda, really, it’s okay. It’s nothing to worry about.”

Mrs. LaRusso went silent, and Johnny could just _hear_ the silent stare she’s giving him.

“Honey. Look, I know this guy, alright? He’s just had a bad day and I wasn’t helping with being vague in my instructions.” LaRusso was pleading.

“Well, I don’t know why you keep him around, but you better keep an eye on him.”

“I will. Absolutely will. You gotta understand, he _needs_ this. I can’t just turn my back on that.”

“Okay. I hope you know what you’re doing,” she settled. “Oh, right. I dropped by to tell you that the quarterly report is ready.”

“Thanks, honey. You’re the best.”

Johnny winced as he heard those sickly sweet smooching noises, loud and clear through the door. Jesus, what were these doors made of? He stared at the door to figure it out, but it opened and LaRusso was walking in with his benevolent, sweet, husbandly smile.

Once the door was closed and locked, LaRusso’s smile dropped entirely.

“Now, Johnny,” he said, flinging the file on his desk. “About that behavior.”


End file.
